The Daily Life of Tengawara High
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tengawara High School is only known by playing on the Holy Road Tournament, but his daily life and relationships out of the field are also interesting. Slice of life; A bit of shounen-ai.


_**The access is easy; the expressway, that travels the path from Tokyo to the southwest, have a special diversion It's noted that is an important school, so much that the people says that any Prime Minister has educated between the fences of Tengawara Private High School **_

_**It can be accessed by railway too, getting off in a newly-constructed station over the JR lines that spread through the country; the station is composed with four tracks, two without platform, to allow the passage of express trains. The prevailing color was the gray of the beams that sustain the glass structure. On the map, the composition is simple, the platforms have two pairs of stairs (normal and mechanic) and elevators which raises to a wide bridge over the tracks in which are located the turnstiles and the ticket office, and, in the sides, the exits**_

_**This school is in an enviable situation, surrounded by the green campus, which is cutted across by a river on which stand many bridges, mutually equal. The pavilions also have a similar pattern, with grey rooftops and white-grayish, trapezoidal-shaped façades. On both sides of the river can be seen the laboratories and a set of low-rise pavilions, just made to shelter computer servers, that, for being attached to the riverside, eases the ventilation of the equipments**_

_**The main pavilion has a different style: red rooftop and façades of an ivory tonality. It's divided by the river, unlike the other. It has to accesses, one on the north, to the parking and the road; and other on the south, to reach the railway station**_

_**In the middle of the pavilion is located the soccer stadium, which is itself another bridge, but obviously more reinforced to withstand the enormous weight of the area, and even more when there are matches; this stadium is famous for being the place where plays one of the chosen teams to compete in Holy Road tournament**_

_**It's 8:10AM and the students start to arrive to the high school:**_

**Nishinosora Yoichi, a blonde-haired boy, with progressive glasses, went out of the car, a grey convertible one; and came near to the window of the driver to peck the cheek of his father, **"See ya later, daddy"**, he finished seeing off with the hand and using a smile of a good girl. When his father went out, he turned and watched the clock of the cell phone, sighing and erasing his smile, **"Tsk, too early again…"** He sat down on a bench, looking the traffic of the highway, which was increasing, like the amount of vehicles entering to the campus**

**And ten minutes later, a car appeared, known by Nishinosora. The captain of the team, Kita Ichiban, with his hair with carrot-colored hair, white band and clumsy pigtail, went out of a red sports car; he went straight to the driver, his mother, who gave her the satchel. In the meanwhile, her mother started to talk to him, for two or three minutes; the face of Kita was of totally boredom, enduring an average mother talking **

**When the car went out of the precinct, the captain of the soccer team dropped a huff with some relief and turned to the bench in which Nishinosora was sat down, **"Hey, Yoichi"  
"Cap~taiiiin~!"**, Nishinosora stood up suddenly to hug him effusively, since it is the only person from the soccer team that he adores  
**"Yoichi…"  
"Okaay, okay, I'll stop…"** Nishinosora puffed his cheeks making a show of dissent, but in a very comical way**

_**In other zone of the campus, there is the train station that gives service to the high school; the traffic of trains uses to be intense during the rush hour, with commuter rail trains appearing every two or three minutes, of which stop more than a half. The trains have an apreciable amount of travelers, that, when arrives, leaves a lot of people outside; that people is divided between the elevators and the stairs**_

**At the same time that Kita has left the car, at 8.21, like every day and without delay, a crowded inter-city train stops at the station, full with people**

-…  
-…

**Minami Juuji and Hoshifuru Kaguya, teammates of Kita and Nishinosora, went out of the train, they are shy, so, they don't talk Juuji's parents are quite humble, who make lots of efforts to pay his son's education. They pay that school with the desire of have a better learning and being able to have an "exclusive" circle of friends. Due to the high disbursement that they have, they can not afford to take his son by car. Instead, Hoshifuru family can be rounded by luxuries; they aren't a family that, precisely, have difficulties at the end of the month; therefore, Kaguya could be by car, but he denied, a time after staying at the soccer club, saying he preferred to go by train with his friend. That made Juuji being embarrassed, that besides a classmate, he's also the goalkeeper of the soccer team. **

**To tighten everything, since he started to share the same train, the feelings from Hoshifuru to Minami had changed; and, at the beginning of the second course, the relationship turned into a closer one; even so, Minami, despite its rough appearance and portly physical, he was coward in some themes; thus, they don't even claim to be couple but really are Hoshifuru looked to Minami, **-Hey…  
"!? What… what happens?"  
"nothing… you just looked like absent  
"I say the same, Kaguya…"

_**Coming back to the road, in a nearby inter-urban bus stop, passes a few buses every morning that go and went from the nearest prefectures; it isn't very used by the people, maybe for ten or twelve people every time. **_

**From the bus towards Tokyo passing at 8.22 goes out Hayabusa Hideki, a boy with purple hair, the same color that his lips and his polished nails Hayabusa Family also can also afford to take him by car, rather in his father's SUV; but Hideki had had enough in the first travel that they shared, with the words of his father, that always criticized his style, hair and the use of make-up, saying that he won't tolerate that his son won't have any offspring. That'd be summed to the fact of being a son of divorced parents, and with his mother without a driving license**

**On the bench of the stop, usually sits down, to stretch oneself and, using his handheld mirror, retouching his lips and the eye shadow. From the parking entrance, Kita and Nishinosora salutes always they see that leaves the bus,** "Hey, Hayabusa!"

**Nishinosora raised both hands to certify that his teammate was watching them. Kita just lifted one, being more formal. **"Okay, okay, hello…"**, Hayabusa raised his head, watching his two mates gesticulating; and with the hand, he combined a gesture of greeting and a call for waiting, it seemed that the purple of his lips had runned and was going to take a little more than he expected. After two or three minutes he stood up and went to a near crosswalk, and then, running swiftly. When he met his captain, then fived; he just give a short salutation to Nishinosora **

**The road have also a little sidewalk that links the school with the homonymous residential area; in that area lives Andou Tsuneyuki, a tall boy, with spiked, dull purple hair; is a member of a middle class family, that had the comfort of having the high school to less than ten minutes; he was the only one of the team that came by foot **

"Duuuuuuudes"**, Andou runned through the main gate although he wasn't in a hurry, which Nishinosora used to remember **

**The player with number 3, Itokawa Yoshinobu, had arrived later than usual, due to the growing jam that started in the highway. He isn't a very talkative person, and sometimes his mood goes beyond the shyness; he uses to come in the car of his mother, a somewhat bizarre stylist. Sometimes makes a salutation and passes by and other times stays behind them. His attitude is seen as worrying by his mates, the trainer and even the teachers of the school. He saw Andou coming from the distance and, decidedly, followed him and stood at his side.**

**The group had been completed around half past the hour, when Hoshifuru and Minami appeared; they are the six more important players of Tengawara, but evidently, they aren't the only ones; his team have ten more teammates that, although for the media, aren't too important and are usually quite independent, they couldn't play without them**


End file.
